A Deal for Love
by greenikat89
Summary: Oneshot: Cloud wandered around town looking for the perfect gift for Squall.  He didn't expect to find it within the winding, darkened streets of The Underworld.  Maybe there was some truth to the rumors that the owner of Hide Away Cove was a witch.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

A/N: This is a spin off from "Flavor of Love" it's actually the middle part of chapter 10 right before the scene divide. It didn't really mesh with the story so I brushed it up a bit and made it into a one shot. You don't really need to read the full story (or just the chapter) to understand what's going on, but it wouldn't hurt. This is for those of you who were wondering how Cloud found the perfect gift for Squall as an expression of his love. It's more general than humor, but I hope you might like it. I might have another little story later about the debt within this universe, who knows.

Warnings: A/U, A/R, mentions of slash.

* * *

**A Deal for Love**

Cloud pushed open the black glass door of a shop he used to spend so much time in as a kid. As long as he was walking around in The Underworld he might as well stop by. She would know he was in the neighborhood anyway, and it wouldn't hurt to take a look around Hide Away Cove. Maybe he could find something there for Squall.

"I should have known you would be coming back," a full throated voice purred from the back of the poorly lit shop. It was husky and rough from years of smoking, but still laced with sweet poison that held dark promises. "How is Hades doing?"

The man ducked his head to avoid knocking it against the shrunken heads swinging on strings above the door. "You know I haven't seen him in years, Ursula. I just happened to drop by." The room smelled of incense from the wicks burning away from the fish head wall sconces, mixed in with the undertones of sea salt scattered throughout the wooden shelves crammed with odds and ends.

"No one just 'drops by' my dear," Ursula dismissed with a flick of her be-ringed hand. The chair behind the counter groaned when she got up to walk around the glass display case filled with her "potions." Cloud never believed they were anything more than simple herbs and food coloring, but people claimed they cured whatever ailments or worries they had. It must have worked in some way because Cloud had never seen the woman have a repeat customer.

"People come here looking for something or another, even if they don't exactly know what it is," she continued. The voluminous folds of her gauzy black dress swept against the warped floorboards as if caught by a gentle wind. "And you know I love to help poor unfortunate souls like yourself," she added with a slight upwards twist of violently red lips.

Cloud shrugged and folded his hands behind his back. Too many unpleasant surprises taught him never to touch anything in Ursula's shop. "For a price. I know the way you work." Dealing with Ursula was a lot like dealing with Hades. Both of them meant more than what was said, and there was always a hidden trap somewhere that usually included a personal debt.

Ursula nodded and folded her arms under her ample bosom displayed by the low cut V of her dress. "Nothing is too expensive when it comes to love." She arched finely plucked white eyebrows at the faint flicker of surprise in blue eyes. "You forget that I have tentacles everywhere in this city, Cloud. No information gets past me," she answered his unasked question. "Tell me about him."

"Shouldn't you already know if you're all knowing?" His eyes caught a tarnished metal crown sitting haphazardly atop a pile of dusty books. Maybe Squall would like something ornamental? An image of the brunet with a princess crown and a sullen expression on his face suddenly appeared in his mind. Cloud tried to smother an amused smirk at the thought.

"He's a quiet one, isn't he?" she questioned and gave him a measured look. Cloud had the entirely inappropriate thought that Squall was most definitely not quiet in the bedroom, but he prudently kept it to himself. "It's a fine quality to have," she continued as if Cloud had answered. "I dislike idle prattle." She maneuvered herself between the isles of baubles and knick-knacks. It was surprisingly graceful considering her weight.

Cloud leaned against a glass display case filled with various colored bottles. "I was thinking-"

"No," she interrupted the man. "You don't know what you need otherwise you wouldn't have come here." She thoughtfully ran her hand along the pelt of a dark furred lion that was hanging on the wall between old camera parts and a Grecian vase. "Flotsam! Jetsam!"

It took an effort of will not to flinch when something wound around his legs and brushed against the back of his neck. "I didn't know you still had them," Cloud said. He pushed one of the Siamese cats off his shoulders and onto the ground. It gave him an unamused look with dual-colored eyes before flicking its tail up at him.

"Of course I do," she cooed and scooped up one of her cats. "They're mummy's precious babies." The cats purred and rubbed up against her in obvious affection. At the moment they looked like ordinary house cats but Cloud knew better. They had been spotted more than once lurking around quite a few murder scenes in the district. He had his suspicious and prudently took a step away from the little hellions.

Ursula set the cat down, running her hand along the others back. "Go find me what Cloud needs for Squall," she ordered. They yowled and darted off in the shadows that always lurked in the corners of the shop. "Don't look so worried, my dear," she said knowingly. "You should know by now that I always have what a person needs."

Cloud was having second thoughts about picking something out by Ursula's (demon) cats. What if he gave it to Squall and the next day his kitten wound up dead? Or if Squall hated it? Or if- "It's absolutely perfect," he said immediately. The cats had come back with a chain loosely looped around their necks to slide the necklace onto the counter. Cloud ran his fingers over the cool metal, feeling the weight of the pendant in his palm. He knew without a doubt that this was meant for Squall. "Can it be inscribed?"

The woman chuckled. "Of course you can, Cloud. Anything for your little lion." She took the necklace and placed it in a rectangular velvet box she'd set on the counter. "Come back in two hours and it'll be done."

Satisfaction mixed with anticipation welled up inside of Cloud. He didn't even mind when one of the cats hissed and swiped at his hand in dislike. This would show Squall how much he loved him. He couldn't wait to see his kitten. "We haven't discussed the matter of payment," he commented aloud, half distracted and itching to get out the door.

Ursula waved him off with a sharp smile. "My dear, sweet child, I'm not asking for much." She stroked a hand down one of the cat's back that looked distinctly diabolical to Cloud despite the reassuring look. "I'll let you know in due time."

It probably wasn't the best idea to be in Ursula's debt, but it was worth it for Squall. He nodded sharply before exiting the small shop. "I'll see you around." His cell was already out in his hand, and he sent a quick text message to Squall. He needed to get home and set up everything before the teen came over. It would be the first time he told Squall he loved him and he wanted everything to be just perfect.


End file.
